martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming
|status = Alive |age = 15 (Start) (Currently) Less than 4000 years for 6th Reincarnation, 6500 years+ (True Age) Raw-only 13,500+ (True Divinity) 27,900+ (Final) |species = Human: With 12 Special Bloodlines (Currently) Raw-only Human: With 14 Special Bloodlines (Final) |gender = Male |eye_color = Black |hair_color = Black |height = 6.4 feet (Original Height) 6.9 feet (Asura Transformation) 9.9 feet (Abyssal Transformation) |bloodline(s) = Black Dragon Azure Dragon Fire Phoenix Dark Phoenix Asura Road Master Immortal Sovereign |spouse(s) = Mu Qianyu (1st Wife) Qin Xingxuan (2nd Wife) Xiao Moxian (3rd Wife) Raw-only Sheng Mei |love_interest = Lan Yunyue |relatives = Lin Fu (Father) Lin Mu (Mother) Lin Xiaoge (Little Sister) Lin Ping (Second Little Sister) Lin Huang (1st Son) Raw-only Lin Yu (2nd Son) Lin Xuan (1st Daughter) Lin Jiu Er (2nd Daughter) |master(s) = |allies = |body_trans = Natal Life Dao Palace - Titan Gate Star (Currently) Raw-only Thorougly Understanding Dao Palace (Final) |true_essence = Half-step Empyrean (Currently) Raw-only Beyond True Divinity (Final) |soul_force = Late Empyrean (Currently) Raw-only Beyond True Divinity (Final) |battle_spirit = Perfect Blue Soul Stage |combat_prowess = Weakest True Divinity (Currently) Raw-only Beyond True Divinity (Final) |martial_intent = |grade_fusion = Triple Essence Fusion God and Devil Yin Yang Fusion Raw-only Celestial Beings Fusion (Final) |concept(s) = Law of Fire and Law of Thunder Grandmist Laws Asura Heavenly Dao Concepts of Life and Death Raw-only Heaven and Earth Universe Law (Final) |martial_talent = Beyond True Divinity |soul_talent = Beyond True Divinity |occupation = Blood Slaughter Steppes Master Inscription Master Divine Runic Inscription Master Raw-only Universal True Divine Martial God Dao Originator Celestial Thearch (in 'True Martial World') |affiliation = |former_affiliation = Seven Profound Martial House Seven Profound Valleys |weapon = Phoenix Blood Spear (Top Spirit Artifact) Black Dragon Spear (Peak True Divinity Artifact) Raw-only World Destroyer Spear(Final) |martial_skills = Heavenly Dao Judgement Myriad Dhramic Wheel Divine Dream Law |treasures = Black Dragon Spear Magic Cube Raw-only Grandmist Chaos Bead (Final) |home = Sky Spill Continent |First Appearance = Chapter 2 |light_novel_debut = Chapter 0001 |contract_beast(s) = Little Black|divine_body = Natal Life and Divine Demon Body}} Lin Ming is the main character of the novel Martial World. Once a common youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny and set him on the path to becoming the greatest cultivator in the 33 heavens and 18 abysses. Description In the beginning, his looks was fairly average and he was rather tanned due to his excessive martial arts training in the heat of the sun. But as his strength grew overtime, so did his looks. He became increasingly perfect and flawless because of the many transformations in his life. His looks became more handsome and perfect, his face more edged and strong. This man had a forehead as sharp as a sword and eyes as bright as stars. His face was edged and angular. He is described to have sword-straight eyebrows that slanted towards his temples and that his appearance was resolute and proud. He gave off a sharp feeling, as if he were some treasure sword hidden in a sheath. His straight eyebrows slanted towards his temples, and his skin seemed as if it were a work of art carved from the most precious jade. His back was tall and broad, and his legs were long and slender. His heels were solid and powerful. Every subtle line of his muscles was filled with a powerful and dominant beauty. At this time, his entire body could be called perfection. His long black hair hung loose and his momentum was extraordinary. Just by standing there he resembled a spear, noble and dignified. Highest Under the Heavens After Lin Ming had become the strongest martial artist in the Sky Spill planet, he had realized a lot of things. With the glorious sunset fading behind him, Lin Ming appeared floating high in the air, wrapped in a untouched white robe. At that moment, Lin Ming was soaked in the rays of the setting sun. A peerless talent with a divine appearance, this image branded itself into the hearts of the watching martial artists forever. Handsome and beautiful, his temperament was ethereal and sublime, as if he weren’t of the world. His steps were calm. As he walked on the wind, his black hair danced in the wind, whipped up by the frenzied heaven and earth origin energy. His eyes were as deep as the stars, and as one looked into them, it was as if one could see the mysteries of the heavens within, making one easy to be lost within his gaze. In that moment, Lin Ming felt as if he were standing on a higher realm above the world of mortals, aloof and haughty with the fate of all grasped in his hands. Indifferent, calm, and without the slightest hint of emotion; this was the perspective of a divine god. Asura Metamorphosis After acquiring the drop of blood from the Asura Road Master in the Final Trial, Lin Ming discovered that not only does the bloodlines of Asura give you an increase in talent and comprehension ability in source laws, it also gives you the ability to transform. After transforming, Lin Ming would grow taller and his hair would turn blood red. Lin Ming would morph into an Asura War God, his body, including his face, would be covered in tattoo like Asura Dao Laws. Black scales would appear all over him, covering him in a layer of black armor similar to a carapace. Abyss Devil Fusion In the Final Trial, Lin Ming acquired an ancient demon relic unearthed by the disciples of the Good Fortune Saint Palace. This demon relic was created from the essence of an extremely strong abyssal demon that the Asura Road Master had cut down in the past. It was far more powerful than the abyssal that Empyrean Primordius had seized the body of. Because of the extremely potent energy hidden within the ancient demonic relic, Lin Ming was aided by Clear and Ink, and had used the Galaxy Void Furnace in refining the relic. After galvanizing the great strength of the demon god, the essence had been mixed into Lin Ming's bloodline, fusing into his inner world, melting into his spiritual sea. He had basically gained the ability to transform completely into an abyssal devil. His Abyssal transformation had taken a similar form with the ancient demon. His body would tear open. From his wounds, long bone spikes would jolt out. These bone spikes were pure black. They were somewhat similar to Empyrean Primordius’ bone spikes, but a faint and horrifying demonic energy lingered on them, making them even sharper and more terrifying His teeth would turn sharp and jagged. As if they weren’t the eyes of a man, but the eyes of a rabid vicious beast.Chapter 1987 – Power of the Demon True Divinity Lin Ming Later on, Lin Ming's presence would be more like a god, dignified and indifferent. His eyes exuded the great strength of the world, the infinite mysteries contained in his eyes. His eyes would be as deep as the universe itself and the world would seem to revolve around him. Sometimes his eyes would release an odd light that filled anyone with awe and reverence, as if he was the incarnate of Heavenly Dao Law. He would inspire the Heavenly Dao with every movement and gesture he made. His body was at the peak of the 33 Heavens. Each strength that he released would be enough to move the wind and rain. Just the crackling of his muscles would sound like True Dragons roaring. His inner world was brimming with life and vitality, as if it was the universe itself. And his incite to the Great Heavenly Dao was unmatched, seemingly comprehending the true source of everything. Human Emperor Lin Ming After fusing the Asura Sutra and the Holy Scripture, Lin Ming had become a true Celestial being. His achievements and speed at cultivating had surpassed all cultivators before him. And all of this had been done in a mere dozens of thousands of years! It would not be exaggerated to say that he was the supreme talent of the entire 33 Heavens! His great power would exude the highest strengths of the Heavenly Dao, making him equal, if not, surpassing the Heavenly Dao. His spirit could be said to have seemingly become eternal, becoming immortal just like the Heavenly Dao! Lin Ming's absolute will was treated as the decree of god, supreme and all encompassing. Just his words and actions would incite a Dao Domain, making one reach enlightenment instantly. Lin Ming was basically an omnipotent being of the cosmos, indomitable and absolute. History At 15, Lin Ming began his martial road after finding a magic cube that would forever change his destiny. After the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm ended, a new foreign race had come to the Divine Realm. This new races intentions were sinister and deep, and they had come to invade humanity! One of them was a Divine Lord genius known as the good Fortune Saint Son, this person would become humanity's great enemy. At the time, the saints were at the height of their power and defeating Great World Kings of humanity one after another. The Good Fortune Saint Son suppressed the morale of the humans and even defeated their powerhouses, making it so that they lost any face they had! With a mere Divine Transformation realm cultivation Lin Ming had challenged the number one genius of the saints – the Good Fortune Saint Son, who was several times older than he was. And in just 60 years Lin Ming had surpassed him. At the Monster Emperor’s Grand Longevity Feast, he forced down the Good Fortune Saint Son in a heaven-shaking battle. His actions had greatly inspired the morale of humanity and even affected the alliance between the saints and the monster race to a certain degree. With just a Holy Lord realm cultivation, Lin Ming was someone who had overturned the 33 Heavens and had nearly relied on his strength alone to find an escape route for humanity. Through his merits alone, humanity had prolonged their existence and was given a chance at redemption. This person, when he was at the mere Holy Lord realm, had caused even Soaring Feather God King to come out of seclusion to personally hunt him down! One could see how terrifying he was that to the point of making a solemn True Divinity hunt him down personally. To the humans of the wild universe, Lin Ming was a legendary name. There was no one had not heard of him and no one who did not know of him. In the confrontations between the saints and humanity, humanity had been defeated and defeated again. But, it was Lin Ming alone who caused humanity to completely cover the saints’ limelight. Lin Ming had been the number one genius of humanity. Not only was he the number one genius of humanity, he was also the number one genius of the 33 Heavens! Even the saints and the spiritas were unable to deny this truth. In the history books of humanity, Lin Ming was described as invincible amongst the heavens and earth, unique and singular. As the stories of him were retold again and again, Lin Ming eventually became an omnipotent presence. Towards this, some young geniuses were incredibly proud and worked hard with Lin Ming as their goal; they were called Linmaniacs. Personality In the beginning, Lin Ming has always had the passion for the martial way and would practice martial arts all-day until the pain was bone-deep. His devotion for martial arts was one of the main factors that helped him reach higher levels and greater strengths in his martial road. Although he is very stalwart and pursues proper justice for all, he is also a merciless god of death that would kill anyone that would harm his friends and family no matter what the cost. This kind of killing was born from incidents he faced in the past. Many years ago, when Lin Ming was in the Seven Profound Valleys he had offended the Seven Profound Valleys’ Acacia Faction’s Ouyang Family. Because of that, Lin Ming had been taught a profound lesson. Due to his carelessness, Qin Xingxuan had nearly been killed by the Ouyang Family. From that point on, Lin Ming had firmed his resolve. When it came to enemies that could harm him, his family, or his friends, he would treat them ruthlessly without the slightest bit of mercy, cutting down the problem at the roots as soon as possible. * A resolute man with a straightforward personality. * He is a very hardworking young man that believe that those who view martial arts as a tool to get fame and glory will fall. * He does not like to owe others favor(s), so he rarely accepts gifts and/or other nice things. (Unless they are from someone he loves or trusts) Quotes Sky Spill Continent Againts the Asura Divine Kingdom * (Lin Ming’s shocking promise) “Since you don’t want to suppress your boundary, then wait for me to break into Life Destruction and we’ll fight again. When that time comes, all of your Asura Divine Kingdom’s Life Destruction martial artists can come. No matter what their boundary or ranking is, however many come, I’ll take that many!”Chapter 830 – However Many Come, I’ll Take That Many * (Lin Ming thought) ‘Does the life of an energy body come close to a divine god? Or is a divine god similar to an energy body type of existence?’Chapter 838 – Silver Battle Spirit Entering the Divine Realm True Martial World Great World * (Lin Ming fused with Mu Qianxue against the Ancient Elysium Seal) "Awaken, Magic Cube, lend me your strength!"Chapter 1149 – Horrifying Power The Asura Road * (Lin Ming refuting Xiao Moxian) "I still haven’t yet reached 60 years of age. From the time I was 15 years old, I've spent the following 40 years of my life struggling like this. I cannot compare to someone like you who comes from an Empyrean background. From birth you possessed an unachievable talent that mortals could only dream of as well as the support of endless precious resources. I am simply a martial artist that came from the lower realms, moreover I am even a martial artist that originates from the most common stock of mortals. Although I encountered my own lucky chance in the lower realms that changed my fate, relying on that alone would not have been able to make up the difference between us. I had to risk everything I had. I had to risk my life on lucky chances and even risk my life to step further on the road of martial arts, otherwise it would have been impossible for you to see me standing here."Chapter 1305 Soul World * (To Sheng Mei) "Me and you, a foundation for billions of years? One era will not accommodate two peerless characters. In the past, the Asura Road Master and the creator of the Holy Scripture fought a life and death battle. Moreover, within the ranks of the spiritas there is also the true master of the Soul Rapture Holy Lands – the Soul Emperor. How could he not also desire to establish his own foundation that will last for billions of years?"Chapter 1847 – All of You, Disperse * (Meaning of the Golden Page) "Death… is just all things returning to their home…"Chapter 1848 - First Wood Page Divine Seal Array * (Lin Ming sneering at Famine) "A smart decision, but it’s only you who thinks it is smart!"Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming saying to Famine) “What a pity. If you really did your best and attacked me with all of your 33 Heavens Dao arts, then even if I didn’t die you would still have been able to heavily wound me, and even injure my source soul force, making it so that I wouldn’t be able to recover for at least several hundred years. As for you, although you wouldn’t have been able to escape, you would have exploded into nothingness and have saved yourself from a destiny of being enslaved forever, so that I would never have obtained any advantages. But instead, you are now paying a deep price for your actions.Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming showing contempt) “You are far too greedy. In a severely wounded state, you still wished to kill me and obtain the Magic Cube. Your natural character is to swallow so you are doomed to be greedy, but, your greed has doomed you to be made a gift to me!”Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming said to Ancient Elysium Seal) “Junior has no plan to do so for now. Famine has likely lived for around 5 billion years, or even longer… the memories within its soul are too great, and for someone like me with only several thousand years of life to absorb it is the same as an ant wanting to swallow an elephant. For an ant to swallow an elephant, that isn’t realistic at all. With the capacity of my spiritual sea, it is impossible for me to absorb so many memories. I only need to imprison Famine’s soul and use it as I need.”Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine Wild Universe * (Life and death) "Life, really is small…Chapter 1927 * (Smile of Destiny) “Song Mo, very good. Are you willing to come with me? To see the outside world?”Chapter 2015 – The Smile of Destiny * ("Predestined" Battle) “Good Fortune Saint Son… it seems we are destined to be opponents. Over 6000 years ago we fought once, now, I will come looking for you once more…”Chapter 2030 – The Eve of the Storm Dark Abyss * (Lin Ming Chapter#2214) "We martial artist's cultivate the mortal body, cultivate the Heavenly dao, cultivate the Divine Soul, and finally to pursue something, that I am confused. But.... What am I pursuing?Is it splendor? No, that is only as transient as the fleeting clouds, it will only be short-lived and gradually become dull. Is it strength? But I am already capable of destroying the innumerable stars, destroy all of heaven and earth and tear the eons of space.... Or is it immortality? These years I also had pursued everlasting life, however, during my experience at the Emperor Bone Sea, there, I have seen countless of wailing souls in pain, and also saw an old foggy plan to achieve immortality in exchange for one's clan, using all means to achieve it. even if it means sacrificing others...Then, that original thought of immortality had too little significances... I who practice martial arts, naturally needs to fight, but what I face, is actually a big crisis, a crisis concerning all of the 33 heavens, and my time is limited." * (Lin Ming realaizing one's purpose as a martial cultivator.) "Mass genocide, life passing, and the collapse of great worlds, but this time, the peak of martial arts, perhaps is intended for the common good......The race is the roots and without the roots , no matter how magnificent the tree, must always wither and die. In general, lost the race loss all common people, and if so, immortality is meaningless, just like the souls in the Emperor Grave Sea, even though they are existing for billions of years, must withstand the unending loneliness. Therefore, the so-called martial arts peak, is for the common good, because the purpose of cultivation, is to protect ones race, family as you are for the common people. For them and for your own hope." Trivia Sky Spill Continent * Lin Ming came from the most common of mortal backgrounds. * His martial talent initially was at the 3rd Common Grade of Mortals. * His early set of cultivation methods, including the Heretical God Force, came from the Magic Cube. * The Heretical God Force was assumed to have come from an ancient evil god and was found on an ancient ruin. Later it was known that the Heretical God Force came from an ancient powerhouse of the God clan. * He met Qin Xingxuan back at his home country, Sky Fortune Kingdom. * He met Mu Qianyu, in an expansive mountain named Thundercrash Mountain. * He met Xiao Moxian at the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. * Lin Ming is shown to be cunning and decisive in both words and actions. He has, in many cases, always threw his enemies insults right back at them. In certain situations, he is swift to kill when given the tiniest chance, especially to those enemy that are also incredibly cunning. * When he ascended to the Divine Realm, his talent was only as great as a young Holy Lord. Capable of killing late Divine Sea "Emperors" in the lower realms with only a Life Destruction cultivation. Divine Realm * After having received transcendent lucky chances during the First Martial Meeting, his talent grew from a young Great World King into that of a powerful young Empyrean. Later on, he would reach higher heights during the 33 Divine Seal Steps and acquired a cultivation method from a True Divinity expert. These serendipitous chances gave him the strength to equal Ice Dream, an incarnation of a half-step True Divinity. * After reaching the Divine Sea Realm and further, he had always been able to fight powerhouses that were two large boundaries above himself. Asura Road * In the Asura Road, he had enhanced his Inscription Techniques and had splendidly transitioned into becoming a Divine Inscription Master. * He had left for the Asura Road for a total of 58 years, 6 months, and 12 days. But he had stayed inside a time formation flowed at a rate ten times faster than the outside for 20 years, so in truth he had cultivated there for 80 years. * He had reached a total completion of 92% over a hundred in the Asura Road, Final Trial. Afterwards, he would go back and eventually complete it. * After returning from Asura road, with just Divine Lord cultivation he defeated Good Fortune Saint Son who could kill Great World Kings and carried the Grandmist spirit bead. * After his first attempt in the Asura Road Final trial, he reached a level where his talent completely surpassed the current and ancient races, he reached the pinnacle present in the 33 heavens faintly surpassing even Sheng Mei (a peerless expert practicing a peak cultivation method; the Sacred Scripture). 33 Heavens * Lin Ming is someone who has experienced countless trials and near death situations before. But in his entire life, he has only experienced a single major setback in his entire martial road... But turned it into a great chance that entirely boosted his arsenal and strength. * To the humans of the wild universe, Lin Ming was a legendary name. There was no one had not heard of him and no one who did not know of him. In the confrontations between the saints and humanity, humanity had been defeated and defeated again. But, it was Lin Ming alone who caused humanity to completely cover the saints’ limelight. Almost 6000 years ago Lin Ming had been the number one genius of humanity. Not only was he the number one genius of humanity, he was also the number one genius of the 33 Heavens! Even the saints and the spiritas were unable to deny this truth.Chapter 1993 – Huang * At Empyrean, he solidified his strength as the greatest cultivator in history, faintly above the Asura Roadmaster and Immortal Sovereign. * His prestige has earned him the respect and worship of countless humans, this alone has made him the Spiritual God of the human race. The hope and vanguard of his people. * His title after reaching the Empyrean realm was the "Human Emperor". In a time of extreme crisis and great tribulation, Lin Ming was given this title to solidify his prestige and strength as the spiritual leader and ultimately the first person of the human race. Abilities God and Devil Fusion From Lin Ming’s strength, whether it was the power of divinity from the Laws of the 33 Heavens, or the power of life from the Holy Scripture, it was inevitably biased towards the power of light. But the power of the demon relic that Lin Ming absorbed was actually the power of pure darkness. When a martial artist fused together the 33 Heavens’ Laws, the power they used was called the power of divinity. And corresponding to that was the demon power of the abyssal demons. This was a kind of power that stood beyond the Laws of the 33 Heavens. The power of divinity, the power of demons, these two strengths tangled within his inner world, causing more things to appear within it. In addition to the two highest Laws of the Holy Scripture and Heavenly Sutra, Lin Ming’s inner world had become a miracle that no one had been able to accomplish in the vast and endless river of the years. Fusing both essence energies of the world would bring about a powerful duality; polar opposites in perfect harmony. And after utilizing it, the new strength could asunder the heavens and shake the earth.Chapter 2000B – Half-step Empyrean Techniques |-| Techniques = Attained in lower realms * Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist - Similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow like Silk. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * Foundation Spear Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Golden Roc Shattering the Void - An incomplete top movement technique without fixed patterns. It's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and space to use it. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade (Second Grade in Chapter 555). * Pulse Cutting Palm - Destroy's the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, destroys the current cultivation (because of the meridians), makes the target sterile (they can't have s*x ever again resulting in an inability to make child). Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * Heretical God Force - Makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. It allows the user to absorb multiple elemental souls and essences, and combine it to form a more powerful elemental souls and essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Transcendent divine might. Currently known to be more compatible with fire and thunder elements. ** Flame Essence *** Earthcore Crimson Flame - The first Flame essence to get. Medium-grade human-step rank. Chapter 315 *** Fallen Star Flame - The second Flame essence to get. Medium-grade earth-step rank, corrosive attribute. Chapter 395 *** Burning Star Flame - The third Flame essence to got. Medium-grade heaven-step rank, annihilation attribute. Chapter 735 *** Heavenly Tribulation Flame - Chapter 1124 ** Thunder Soul *** Purple Flood Dragon Divine Thunder - The first thunder soul he got. Low-grade Earth-step rank. Chapter 216 *** Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder - The second thunder soul. It allows the user to swallow the blood essence of cultivators and use it for oneself. Low-grade Earth-step rank. Chapter 391 *** Disenchanting Dream Light - The third thunder soul. High-grade earth-step rank. Chapter 517 *** Nine Heavens Golden Thunder - The fourth thunder soul obtained. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. Chapter 816 *** Purple Lion Thunder Source - The first thunder source acquired by Lin Ming. It is at least 10x more powerfull than all heaven step thunder. Chapter 928 *** Heavenly Tribulation Thunder - Chapter 1124 * Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - Able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations. At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * Great Desolate Halberd Art: Obtained from the soul memories of a great Demon Emperor from the Magic Cube. This skill is even greater than one used by the Netherworld Emperor and is also the original. Lin Ming learns this skill, and also uses it to create his own self-created techniques. * Soul Searching Technique - This was a secret skill of the demonic realm. Gives the user the ability to seach the victimes soul for information. Taught to Lin Ming by Demonshine. Later, it would be useless when Lin Ming could use the Magic Cube. * Sword of Judgment - Focuses the power of thunder through a weapon, greatly enhancing the destruction of an attack. * Thunder Battleform - A enhancing martial art that channels thunder throughout the entire body to increase attack and defensive strength. * Mystic Lightning Shade - A secret supportive skill. After gathering various types of divine thunder from the world, a martial artist could turn these divine thunders into numerous threads of lightning, condensing them into 12 vital thunder symbols. These thunder symbols could turn into an invisible power of thunder that could fuse into the body, significantly increasing a martial artist’s speed. * High Chaos Devil Arts '''- A soul cultivation method that originated from the Eternal Demon Abyss. '''Higher Realms * Soul Shifting Art - An Arcane skill used to seize the bodies of others. It could help a soul that had lost its mortal shell to seize a new body. This technique was to support the seizing of a body. It could reduce the negative side effects of seizing a body to a minimum.This was an arcane skill developed by an ancient Empyrean. Although it didn’t have any striking power, it didn’t have any supportive effect on cultivation, and it definitely wasn’t on the level of a transcendent divine might, the rank was still extremely high. In particular, to a soul that had lost its mortal body, this was a priceless treasure. * Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves - It allows a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. Also In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption. It is normally used by Lin Ming when fighting using a spear. * Special Arcane Skil - Taught be Mo Eversnow. Makes one able to hide all the energy fluctuations from their martial skills. * True Dragon Body Metamorphosis - After years of accumulating God Beast bloodlines, mainly True Dragon blood essence's, the density of his bloodlines has reached the point of being like a God Beast in both fleshy body and bloodline. ** At first he could only manifest the shadow of a True Dragon. Then, he could use the bloodlines in manifesting a True Dragon for an attack and finally could use the bloodline in transforming his body into that of a dragon. He could also use the bloodlines in creating a dragon armor. The full body transformation has never been seen in the novel. Chapter 1813 * True Phoenix Body Metamorphosis - After years of accumulating God Beast bloodlines, a lot of which are True Phoenix blood essence's, the density of his bloodlines has reached the point of being like a God Beast in both fleshy body and bloodline.' ** '''Lin Ming has ever used the scope of the body transformation during his fight with the Situ family. He could us the bloodline in condensing fire akin to that of a True Phoenix's Chapter 1813. The full body transformation has never been seen in the novel. * '''Bodily Rebirth Technique' - If a Divine Lord realm martial artist were to use this ability, not even a Great World King would be able to recognize him. After comprehending the Concept of Life, one could use this secret technique to change one's life aura, becoming an entirely different person. In fact, this was no longer solely an illusion. Rather, it was combined with all sorts of changes of the body and soul. This appearance changing technique didn’t have any striking power, but it was still very practical. * Myriad Demon Karmic Wheel - The wheel looks ash black, and seemed to contain millions of pained demonic souls, all of them incomparably fierce. The Myriad Demon Karmic Wheel has an inherent ability to crush apart all source force and evil spirits. Besides the Magic Cube, it could be called one of Lin Ming’s strongest methods in dealing with anything related to the soul. A demonic technique that swallows souls for one's cultivation. Acquired from the Asura Sutra. * Myriad Essence Reincarnation Wheel - A purple wheel that was like an endless vortex that gathered the power of the world. It didn’t have the thick terrifying feeling of the Myriad Demon Karmic Wheel, but instead seemed to contain countless profound martial intents and Laws within. What this wheel absorbs are origin energy and the deepest meaning of the Laws. * Three Lives Pupils - In the past when the Divine Realm was invaded by the saints, humanity was in peril. Three Lives Old Man had decided to end his life in a fleeting moment of glory. But before he left, he had used some time to pass on the Three Lives Pupils technique to Lin Ming. Lin Ming had originally opened the Daevic Eye Dao Palace. When combined with the Three Lives Pupils, both abilities complemented each othe. * Grand Reincarnation Technique - A cultivation method at the same level as the Asura Sutra. It involves going through numerous reincarnations that would alter one's talent and potential exponentially. Ultimately, the cultivation method cultivates two main concepts of life and death. * God and Devil Fusion - When a martial artist fused together the 33 Heavens’ Laws, the power they used was called the power of divinity. And corresponding to that was the demon power of the abyssal demons. This was a kind of power that stood beyond the Laws of the 33 Heavens.Fusing both essence energies of the world would bring about a powerful duality; polar opposites in perfect harmony. And after utilizing it, the new strength could asunder the heavens and shake the earth. Self Created Techniques All techniques derived from Heretical God Force, enlightenment in concepts/laws, and arrays, as well as Great Desolate Halberd Art. Later combines the comprehensions brought on by the Heavenly Tribulation. * Thunderfire Annihilation - Fusion of the Flame Essence and Thunder Soul. (based on the Thunderbolt Devilfire Bead) (Ch 161) * Chasing Thunder - Concept of Thunder. (Ch 568) * Chasing Sun - Concept of Fire. * Penetrating Rainbow - Fusion of the Concept of Fire and Concept of Thunder. * Bury the Heavens - Concept of Fire and Space. (Ch 731) * Chain of Stars - Law of Annihilation. (Ch 746) * Middle Finger Rule the World - Law of God. * Heaven's Destruction - Law of Annihilation and Space. * Blue Lotus Fire Dance - Fusion of the 4 first Concepts of Fire. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - Lightning - Elementary form of Lin Ming's Transcendent Divine Might. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - Fire - Elementary form of Lin Ming's Transcendent Divine Might. * Virtual Disintegration - Concept of the fifth level of fire (Virtual Fire). * Star Incineration - Concept of the sixth level of fire (Yang Fire). |-| Martial Intents & Transcendent Divine Might = * Ethereal - Obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. * [[Samsara|'Lesser' Samsara]] - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda, soul attack / defense intent, part of Great Samsara(999->1). * Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent / Chaos Martial Intent-''' Legend complete Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent has three parts. ** '''Heavenly Demon Martial Intent - A fusion of three secondary martial intents. Each secondary intent must be obtained and can then be fused, based on individual perception and chance. Sub force field of the Primordius martial intent. Transcendent divine might. *** Asura of the Heavenly Demon '- It's primary use is to create a force field that can suppress any cultivator within the range of the force field. First obtained by completing all levels of King's Cage. *** 'Death God of the Heavenly Demon '- Create a force field that can stimulate the primal fear within the soul itself, affecting the control that the soul had over the body. Obtained by forming a twelve-winged Heavenly Demon tattoo. *** 'Prime Emperor Lotus Flower – grandmist space '- Creates a force field based on grandmist energy. Also called grandmist space which suppresses all laws and techniques (including will force) as long as the user is strong enough. Obtained through completing the Road of Emperor trials. A fusion of three secondary martial intents. ** 'Heavenly Mortal Martial Intent ** Heavenly God Martial Intent * Divine Dream Space - Transcendent Divine might by Empryrean Divine Dream. * Divine Seal Art - Transcendent Divine might by Empyrean Divine Seal. ** Black Hole Horizon - 'Martial intent by Empyrean Divine Seal. * 'Three Lives Pupils - Transcendent Divine might by Old Man Three Lives. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - 'Lin ming's self-created transcendent divine might. Comprehended on his 9-9 life destruction tribulation . Elementary divine might. * 'Divine Feather Intent - A force field based on the Heavenly Dao comprehension of saint race's True God Heavenly Feather. It is described as the having the beautiful colors of the rainbow. Relationships |-| Family = Relatives * Lin Fu - Lin Ming's father * Lin Mu - Lin Ming's mother * Lin Xiaoge - 'Lin Ming's sister, born during the war with South Sea Demon Region. * '''Lin Ping - '''Lin Ming's sister, born after Xiaoge ascending. * 'Lin Huang - Lin Ming's first born son from Xiao Moxian, the name stands for hope and the wilderness. He has both the blood of Asura Road Master and a royal phoenix. Known for being a diligent cultivator and extremely talented. * Lin Yu - Lin Ming's second son from Mu Qianyu. He has both Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign bloodlines. Show to be very gentle and caring. * Lin Xuan - Lin Ming's first daughter from Qin Xingxuan. She has both Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign bloodlines. Not much is known about her. * Lin Jiu Er '- Lin Ming's second daughter from Sheng Mei, the name comes from Sheng Mei's 9th Resurrection. She has both Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign bloodlines. At a young age, she was baptized by both Lin Ming and Sheng Mei's breakthrough into True Divinity, and thus was engraved with the highest forms of Heavenly Dao. The event made her even more gifted than she already is, making it more easier for her to breakthrough realms. But she is not shown to be a very lax cultivator, resulting in her potential not being fully released. Spouses * 'Mu Qianyu -''' Met in a nameless cave in Thundercrash Mountain,' Lin Ming's senior sister at the Divine Phoenix Island. She is the saint level talent of the Divine Phoenix Island with an ultra pure Vermillion Bird bloodline. Their feelings for each other became more intimate prior to Lin Ming's adventures in the Southern Wilderness. Married to Lin Ming before he ventured the four divine kingdoms. * 'Qin Xingxuan' - '''Met in Sky Profound Kingdom. '''Considered a Saint level Talent in the lower planes. Their feelings for each other became more intimate after Lin Ming saved her from a deadly situation.(After obtaining ten drops of vermilion bird) Married to Lin Ming before he ascended to the Realm of the Gods. * 'Xiao Moxian - Met at the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, and attained the 4th rank out of the entire Divine Realm, has a true divine royal Phoenix bloodline from her mother (a true Dark Phoenix) and is the granddaughter of Empyrean Demondawn. They later meet in the Asura Road, where they eventually grew into a love relationship. * 'Sheng Mei - Met in Asura Road Final Trial, '''daughter of Immortal Sovereign. They later meet in the Akashic Dream Universe. Their story as heroic youths is steeped in rivalry and competition with each other, a rivalry of destiny per se. But their relationship was without even a tinge of sentiment nor feelings of love. Only later on did they appreciate one another and their love blossomed. She later betrayed him to steal his soul. |-| Friends & Allies = * 'Lin Xiaodong -''' Lin Ming's best mortal friend. * '''Lan Yunyue - Former girlfriend, childhood friend. * Mister Muyi - Inscription Master in the Sky Fortune Kingdom. Late stage Houtian. Qin Xingxuan's inscription master. * Hong Xi - Teaching lance movements to Lin Ming, before his dispute with Zhu Yan. * Qin Ziya - The previous master of the Sky Fortune Martial House, early stage Xiantian. A master of the Zither and a benefactor to Lin Ming. * Demonshine - A weakened fragment of the Demon Emperor's contract beast, Holy Three-Headed Demon Dog, that was residing in the Demon Emperor's soul fragment until Lin Ming consumed the fragment. He has assisted Lin Ming on multiple occasions and also the self-proclaimed divine guardian dog of the Vermillion Divine Kingdom * Muk Gu '- Inheritor of a low 5th grade powerhouse in the Holy Demon Continent. * 'Da Gu '- It is one of the Giant Demon that shows no hostility for a human. He advised Lin Ming about Skysplit Tower. * 'Feng Shen - A Fey Martial Artist from a renowned Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. He is considered by Lin Ming as very close friends in the past. * Lan Xin '- A Fey martial Artist from the Blue Silver Holy Lands in the Holy Demon Continent. She is considered by Lin Ming as very close friends in the past. * 'Duanmu Qun - A Fey Martial Artist from the Divine Wood Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. He is considered by Lin Ming as very close friends in the past. * Li Yifeng - Seven Stars Divine Kingdom Prince and Lin Ming's friends. * Shibai - Patriarch of the Forsaken God's Clan and a benefactor to Lin Ming. * Old Man Good Fortune - Divine Sea Supreme Elder from the Divine Realm and also Lin Ming's friend. * Fairy Feng - One of the Vice Palace Masters of Phoenix Cry Palace and Lin Ming's master. * Mo Qianxue '- A former Half-step World King and now the one who is in control of Heavenly Empress Xuan Qing's body. * 'Mo Riverbliss - Aunt to Mo Eversnow. * Huo Violentstone - Huo family patriarch and Lin Ming's benefactor in the Ancient Phoenix Clan. * River Feather - A martial artist from a renouned family in Immemorial Imperial City. * Empyrean Vast Universe - One of the hosts of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. An Empyrean of the Human Race and also one of the Empyrean's Lin Ming is close to. * Empyrean Divine Dream - One of the hosts of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. Later one of Lin Ming’s masters. She is the current top powerhouse of the entire Human Race. * Emperor Shakya - The War Buddha of the Mount Potala Sect; he is an extreme Empyrean, one of the main forces of the Human Race. He was the one who sent a billion of his clones to the lower realms and achieved a billion samsaras. And yes, it was one of his clones that was sent to Sky Spill Continent 3000 years from the current timeline. * Empyrean Unrestrained Buddha - The leader/sectmaster of Mount Potala Sect; he is an extreme Empyrean, one of the main forces of the Human Race. * Skyrend Godlord - 'An extreme Empyrean, one of the main forces of the Human Race. Later one of Lin Huang's masters. * 'Grandmaster Xue - 'An acquaintance of Lin Ming during his adventures in the Asura Road. It was through him that Lin Ming obtained the second jade slip for Asura Road Master's inheritance * 'Grandmaster Su - 'An acquaintance of Lin Ming during his adventures in the Asura Road. He helped Lin Ming contact Blood Moon, who was in fact the missing sister of Mo Qianxue. * 'Su Ya - An acquaintance of Lin Ming during his adventures in the Asura Road. She was a member in Lin Ming's party in the Final Trial. (SPOILER) * Empyrean Divine Seal * Ink * Clear * Sheng Mei * Immortal Sovereign * Asura Road Master * Primordial God Clan |-| Enemies & Rivals = * Zhu Yan * Fire Worm Tribal Clan * Bi Luo * Ouyang Clan(Boyan) * Lei Mubai * Lei Jingtian * Mu Chihuo * Mu Qingshu * Polaris Tower Master * Steppes Master * Xuan Yuqie * Xuan Wuji * Corpsemancer * Situ Clan * Bi Ruyu * Whitedemon * Yang Yun * Ancient Devil * Huang Yuegong * White Mirrorjade * Xiao Haogan * White Brook * Zhong Wenshu * Sacred Yueping * Sacred Tianhao * Sacred Yanran * Wu Finalcloud * Nether Limitless * Emperors Children * Imperial prince Na Qi * Saint Son Wumo * Tian Mingzi * Monster Prince Duyu * Good Fortune Saint Emperor * Divine Void * Duke Fullmoon * Purple Chestnut King * Myriad Ghost * Fairy Maiden Qinglian * Soul Emperor * Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Magic Cube Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Protagonist Category:Human Race Category:Divine Runic Masters Guild Category:Blue Moon Sect Category:Lin Family Category:Divine Phoenix Island Category:Seven Profound Martial House